


STRANGE

by babblegum



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Member Death, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babblegum/pseuds/babblegum
Summary: Delving into the Sorcerer Supreme layer by layer. What of his past, present and future? Would things have been different if a fraction of instance in his life occurred differently? Who truly is, Doctor Stephen Strange?
Kudos: 3





	STRANGE

“Stephen, Stephen please wake up.”

The soft groans left the young brunette’s lips as he stirred to sit up, knuckles reaching over to rub the sleep from his eyes as he spotted the figure of a girl on the edge of his mattress. As his silver hues adjusted to the dark, he finally made out whoever it was that had interrupted his slumber.

“Donna,” he whispered with a slight yawn beforehand sitting up, “What is it?”

“I have had it again. The nightmares.” she whimpered with a sniff.

It was only then the older male had realized she had been crying. As the faint moonlight graced her pale features, bags under her eyes seemed heavy and her cheeks stained with freshly smeared tears. Brows had furrowed themselves as he instantly moved over to cradle her figure. To which she snuggled close to his own chest.

“Can you play for me?” she says while clutching to his torso.

“It’s midnight, we might-”

“Oh please, brother, only for just a little while?” she pleaded. And that pleading aided with her puppy dog eyes made Stephen roll his own hues.

Pulling away as he left the mattress, beckoning for her to follow. Causing her to squeal in delight. Wobbling over after her brother, she sat beside him as he had opened the fallboard to reveal slightly dusty piano keys. He took his seat over the piano bench at the direct center, Donna to his right.

Taking a sharp inhale, his hands began to collide against the keys. Softly stroking the keys to absorb the reality of having one of his own. It was, after all a gift from his parents when he had reached the age of twelve. Since then, he had spent countless days and nights practicing, over and over. Honing his skills until he was on par with that of legendary composers. Another week more and he was filling the house with tunes of the likes of Mozart or that of Beethoven. Much to the delight of his parents and the dismay of his siblings.

For he had preferred to stay indoors, and times spent outdoors, promises he had to visit the pond with his siblings, began to drift away from his thoughts.

“Don’t stop playing, okay?” She gave him a rather drowsy giggle and soon enough left the living room. Causing the older brunette to raise his brows at her behavior.

He did not know as to why his younger sister had recurring nightmares or as to why she would suddenly come home with muddy boots and slightly damp bottoms. Alas, it was too late when he did notice as to why those were.

For nights he spent sneaking into the living room to play for his sister, for nights her nightmares grew violent as ever. And until they just stopped altogether.

-

Stephen sat in his bedroom, head hung low and fingers fiddling with one another. Not even when the door had creaked open and when a figure peeked through its gap, did he snap out of his somber thoughts. Only when the older woman had knelt down to meet his hues did he release a sniff.

“It’s been a tough year for all of us, Stephen. But it’s what she would have wanted. Come, Victor and your father are down by the living room.”

Forcing out a nod, he followed suit of his mother. Though his silver hues were absent and dull. More grey than ever they were.

As his fingers trailed over the dust-covered piano keys, he choked back a sob and began to fill the room with a depressing piece.

He played for Donna. And he will continue to play in her memory.

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on a couple of solos for my Stephen account over at twitter but never got to post them. I still wanted to release them for others to read so here they are in all their glory!


End file.
